


Fervor

by Interupptingmoose218



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autism, Autistic, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, BoyxBoy, Brief Smut, Care, Community - Freeform, Confusion, Couch Cuddles, Cuddles, Cute, Death, Depression, Diapers, Disability, Disabled Character, Drug Use, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Fluffy Smut, Gay, Girls Kissing, Help, Hope, Horses, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kisses, Kissing, Learning Disabilities, Lesbian, Love, M/M, Mental Instability, Mentions of Suicide, Mentions of past abuse, Morning Cuddles, Overdosing, Parent Death, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Drug Use, Physical Therapy, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sad, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Content, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet, Tears, Therapy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Vomiting, discovering love, girlxgirl, kiss, learning, lots and lots of cuddles, mentions of abuse, sick, soft smut, therapist, together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interupptingmoose218/pseuds/Interupptingmoose218
Summary: Charlie and Vaggie live together in New York City. The rent is high, the jobs stressful, but despite having each other they are lonely. They have no children and no animals. Vaggie currently works at home as a therapist, inviting clients into her home to allow them to be more relaxed.Charlie works downtown at a small grocery store. She hates it. While at work one day she reads an article about a young man named Angel, only 19 years old. The male lived with his mother who had overdosed and passed away nearly a week ago. Too scared to leave, the boy had continued to stay in the home, until the police came knocking on Monday when Angel failed to show up for group therapy. The male was diagnosed with a learning disability that made it unable for him to ever live on his own, he is currently living in a homeless shelter. Charlie takes this article to her wife, telling her this is the chance they want. With Vaggie's degree in Psychology, she could help Angel with everything he needs. The boy could come stay with them. Vaggie agrees and Angel comes to stay with them.Angel has been living with them for 5 months before Charlie reads about a teen named Alastor. Angel isn't sure how to feel about Alastor when he comes.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 29
Kudos: 191





	1. Chapter 1

When Charlie first came home with the newspaper, Vaggie was a little bit hesitant. She wasn't sure if she had time to care for Angel between her clients, and it was against both her training and her personal beliefs to allow someone to sit in on a client's therapy session unless absolutely necessary. Charlie persists, she claims that Angel isn't the only soul they will help. Charlie has big ambitions, she always has, she wants to help everyone. Everyone who can't live by themselves, with Vaggie's Psychology they can provide for the Special Need individuals in their community by opening their doors and allowing a safe space for them. Wether it be a daily therapy session, or a safe place for them to live like Angel. 

After a long discussion, Vaggie agrees and a week later Angel comes to live with them. 

The boy is tall, lanky and very skinny. Too skinny. The boy walks slowly, he avoids eye contact with Charlie as he shuffles into the apartment in front of a smiling policeman. Angel has only two bags, one of them full of toys, plushies and toy cars, building blocks and action figures. The other bag has his clothes, only 1 spare pair of underwear, 7 shirts and just 3 pairs of jeans. Angel shuffles slowly inside and he looks around with wide eyes. The white haired male looks both scared and excited to be here. 

After signing the necessary papers, Charlie politely says goodbye to the policeman before closing the door and turning to Angel. "Would you like to see your room sweetheart?" She asked with a warm smile. Her and Vaggie had put together the guest room into a more proper bedroom. 

Angel pulled his two bags closer and he nodded slowly. "Yes please," He said softly. He looked around and his eyes began to drift toward the kitchen. 

"Are you hungry?" Vaggie asked as she walked toward them. She smiled. "We can eat lunch before we see your room. What would you like to eat? Charlie's a mean cook," She smiled warmly. 

Angel giggled sweetly as he walked into the kitchen and he slowly sat down at the table, looking toward them. He seemed rather at home, which both girls were happy for, they wanted him to feel safe and comfortable here. "You have any grown-up juice?" He asked innocently, tilting his head to the side. 

Charlie seemed almost speechless by the question. "What do you mean honey? A-Alcohol?" She asked and Angel gave the smallest of nods, his smile growing. "Buddy.....you can't have any alcohol. You're not old enough," She explained gently. 

"Mama lets me," Angel said, giving another nod. He stood over and walked into the kitchen. "She lets me have this....it's fizzy. And it makes my belly feel funny, and warm and bubbly. Like......like der's a soda in there going pop pop pop," He gave a sweet giggle as he opened the fridge. "This!" He confidently pulled out a bottle of white wine. 

Charlie frowned and she very gently took the bottle from his hands. "Your mama shouldn't have let you have this. You can't have it for another couple of years," She explained, putting a hand on Angel's shoulder gently. She didn't like this. What kind of woman gave her underage son alcohol? The guy didn't even know what it was called! 

Angel looked upset and he stomped his foot. "I wanna go home!" He yelled to them. "Mama lets me do whatever I want! She has no rules! She.....I wanna see MAMA!" He yelled, his eyes filling up with tears as he crossed his arms and looked at the floor. 

Vaggie felt her heart break in two as she approached Angel slowly. "Honey....." She slowly wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. Angel immediately melted into her hug, he wrapped his arms around her and began to sob into her shoulder. Vaggie very gently pet the back of his hair, surprised by how soft it was. 

"Angel..." Charlie said quietly, rubbing the boy's back once he had managed to calm down a little bit. "Do you know what happened to your Mama? Do you know why she isn't here with you?" 

Angel nodded very slowly as he looked over at Charlie with wide eyes, he rested his head on Vaggie's chest, not wanting to leave the safety of her hug. "Uh-huh.." He swallowed. "She fell asleep in da bathtub. She slept too deeply and God sent down an angel to talk to her. Mama's talked to Angel's a bunch of times. But then the magic red lights come, and the sirens, and they send the Angel's away and wake Mama up again so she can see me and hug me. Mama gives good hugs," Angel sniffled, more tears dripping down her cheeks. "And-And I......no neighbors came this time. The neighbors bring the magic lights and sirens.....so Mama slept for a long long time. And then the blue lights came and I got taken away. And nobody woke Mama up.....we gotta wake Mama up....." Angel said, wiping his eyes. "Can we go wake Mama up? Can you get the sirens?" He asked. 

Charlie listened to the boy and she had to turn away to fight the tears that wanted to spill down her cheeks. This sweetheart had been through so much, yet nobody had given him the time of day long enough to tell him what had happened to his mother. She swallowed a sob, she felt angry. Angry at the police. It took her a moment before she was brave enough to turn back to Angel. 

"Can we go sit on the couch Angel? I want to talk to you about your Mama," She said quietly. 

Vaggie nodded and she ran her hand through Angel's hair, she looked close to tears as well. "Do you have a friend you'd like to hold? A plushie?" She asked gently, she had seen the toys in Angel's bag. 

Angel nodded with a smile. "I do! I got my Spider!" He giggled before running off. He came running back with a surprisingly cute, pink plush spider. He hugged it tightly as Vaggie and Charlie lead him over to the couch and sat on either side of him. 

Vaggie was the one who spoke after a moment or two of calm silence. "Your Mama......she relied a lot of that grown-up juice," She explained gently. "It made her feel good. And when she felt bad, she drank a lot of it didn't she?" She asked and received a tiny nod. "Well....that day she fell asleep....she felt really really bad that morning," She explained gently. "She drank a lot of that juice and her body didn't like it very much, her tummy didn't like it. It made her very sick. She laid down to feel better and she fell asleep. In her sleep the Angel's come to talk to her. Her body was very tired and very sick from all of the drink. The Angel's told her all of this and told her it was time to say goodbye to her body. But they told her that they would save her soul. They took her soul with them. She left her body, she isn't going to wake up again. Because her soul isn't in there anymore. The angel's came and took her up to Heaven. She's living up there right now, she's happy. She's going to look down over you and she's going to make sure that you're happy and healthy," Vaggie explained gently. 

Angel was quiet for a very very long time. The tears began once more. "N-No lights?" He whispered quietly. 

Charlie slowly shook her head. "The lights and sirens are from an Ambulance. The Ambulance has to get to her very fast once she falls asleep, in order to help scare the Angel's away and wake her up again. But this time they were too slow, the Angel's were very nice. She was not scared, she was not hurting," She explained, gently, rubbing Angel's back. 

"H-Heaven? Heaven.....that's were people go when they die," Angel whispered and Vaggie nodded slowly. Angel gave a heartbreaking sob and he clung to Vaggie, hiding his face in her shoulder as he sobbed and sobbed. 

Vaggie very gently patted his back. "It's going to be okay Angel. You're going to be safe here with us. I promise you. And your mother will always be up above, looking down on us,"


	2. Alastor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel has been living with Vaggie and Charlie for almost 6 months, he's settled down nicely into his new home. But his world is mixed up again when another teen comes to live with them, a non-verbal boy with a troubled past named Alastor. Alastor is a little bit too loud, and it scares Angel. He gets upset, but after a talk with Charlie, he learns that maybe Alastor isn't as bad as he first seems.

It's been 6 whole months since Angel had to say goodbye to his mother and came to live with Charlie and Vaggie. He loves them dearly and he's settled nicely into his new home. He loves that one of them is always home with him so he never has to be alone, he loves that he can go to them with his problems and they won't laugh at him. He loves that they don't belittle him. He doesn't fully understand why people are so mean to him, he just knows that he hates it. 

He's learned that he will soon be sharing his home with another boy. A 21 year old named Alastor. He doesn't know much about Alastor except what Charlie had told him, that Alastor cannot talk except for small words. He learned that Alastor was autistic and Charlie explained to Angel what a stim was. Angel learned that Alastor has issues with controlling his anger and has a rather violent past because of it. Charlie didn't tell him what Alastor did, and Angel didn't ask her even though he was curious about it. He wasn't very happy about the idea of it, he didn't want to share his bedroom with a stranger. Especially a stranger who might hurt him. 

It was early October when Alastor came to live with them, it was nearing Halloween and Angel was helping Vaggie put up all of the decorations. He was hanging a plastic ghost from the ceiling when the door opened and Angel nearly fell from his stool. It had scared him. 

Alastor was tall, very very tall. He was almost 5" 9' and towered over all of them. He walked inside beside Charlie, he was very very upset about something and was being very vocal about it. As vocal as he could be. He was making a bunch of very upset noises, unable to properly convey how he was feeling only made him more upset. He was crying loudly as he walked inside, his sobs drowning out Charlie's quiet voice telling him he was going to be okay, that they would get him cleaned up. 

Vaggie stopped what she was doing and she ran to help, leaving Angel all alone. Angel crossed his arms and he sat down on the couch with a small huff. He covered his ears and looked down at his lap. He wanted to meet Alastor, but not like this. He didn't think he would be this loud. Angel stood up and walked up to his room, closing the door with a rather loud slam. 

Vaggies exchanged a look with Charlie and she nodded. "Go talk to him, i'll stay here and help Alastor," She said with a gentle smile. 

Charlie nodded before she turned and walked down the hall towards Angel's room. She gently knocked before she slowly opened the door. "Angel...." She said softly, closing the door behind her. 

Angel was lying curled up on his side, he had his Ipad in front of him on the bed, playing a video. He was still covering his ears, his little spider plush snuggled close to him. 

Charlie sat down on the bed next to him. "I'm sorry Angel....I didn't want you two to meet like this," She said softly. "Alastor had an accident on the way home, it upset him, he didn't like the way it felt," She explained. "Alastor is very sensitive Angel....he sees the world differently than you do," She explained, gently rubbing Angel's back. 

Angel slowly took his hands off of his ears and he looked up at her. "He's loud," Angel said quietly. 

Charlie chuckled softly and she gently ran her fingers through Angel's hair. "He is...but he doesn't mean to be," She explained gently. "He's calmed down now, come on Angel. Let's go say hi," She held her hand out for Angel to take. 

Angel sniffled as he slowly put his Ipad away and sat up, taking her hand and standing up with her. He wanted to stay by her side, he wasn't used to meeting new people and he didn't much like it, even if they were going to live with him. He was nervous about meeting Charlie and Vaggie as well. 

Charlie held Angel's hand as she lead him down the hallway and into the living room. Alastor was sitting in front of the couch, he had spilled out a bucket of Angel's toy cars and he was excitedly playing with them. He looked up when Angel came into the room but then he quickly went back to the cars, he wasn't really playing with them. He was lining them up by color, in rainbow order. 

Angel frowned, those were his toys. He didn't care if Alastor used them, but he didn't even ask him! He crossed his arms as he slowly walked up to Alastor and he slowly sat down beside him. He looked over at Alastor, studying him. Alastor was handsome, he had a little bit of stubble around his chin. His hair was long, down to his shoulders. It was red, with black on the ends. Angel smiled a little more at him. "Can I play?" He asked, moving a little closer to Alastor. 

Alastor was slowly rocking forward and backwards as he played. A happy stim. He liked it here, it was warm and Charlie and Vaggie were nice, he felt safe. Plus, there was a lot of cool toys. He shook his head a couple times but he wasn't saying no, he was just happy. He gave a happy screech and pushed a bunch of the cars toward Angel. 

Angel flinched when Alastor yelled, he didn't like his yelling. He hoped Alastor wouldn't do that all the time. But aside from the yelling, Alastor might not be all that bad. He was a play buddy, even if he was a little loud. Angel smiled, he began to color code the cars with Alastor. He wasn't sure why they were sorting the cars, but he was happy to help none the less. 

Alastor grinned as he continued his slow rocking, he took a car from the red pile and began to play with it, making it fly through the air. He was making a quiet engine noise under his breath, a noise that seemed surprisingly accurate. 

Angel smiled, he was impressed by Alastor's imitation. He picked up a car and he began to drive it through the carpet. He smiled as he looked over at Alastor, watching him play. "Alastor?" He asked quietly. "Can we be friends?"


	3. Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor and Angel make Halloween cookies together with Charlie and Vaggie.

Alastor seemed to hesitate a little bit at the question but then he gave another happy squeal. Angel flinched once more and he shook his head, this apartment was too small for Alastor to be that loud. Angel didn't like it. But he smiled none the less, he had a new friend, even if he was a little bit loud. 

Angel smiled. "Friends," He hummed happily as he went back to playing with his toy cars. Angel's games were often very violent, many of his cars had missing wheels and dents in the sides, but Angel didn't seem to mind too much. 

Alastor didn't seem to like the fact that some of the toys were damaged. Angel watched him curiously as he lined all of the broken cars up a little pile, sorting them into category of damage. Those that were missing wheels went into one pile, those missing plastic windows went in another pile and those will dented or missing metal siding went into a third pile. 

Angel didn't understand why Alastor sorted. He seemed to like sorting more than he liked playing. Angel didn't understand it, but at the same time, he didn't much care. Charlie and Vaggie played with him a lot but it wasn't quite the same, they didn't know how to play all of his games right. He could teach Alastor his favorite games, and Alastor could teach Angel some of his favorite games. Angel was excited. 

Angel looked up when Charlie poked her head out of the kitchen and she smiled at the two boys. "Would you two like to help me make some cookies?" She asked. "We gotta cut 'em out with cookie cutters," She smiled. Angel grinned and he jumped to his feet and ran into the kitchen, abandoning Alastor in the living room. 

Alastor didn't move, he was perfectly content playing with the cars. He didn't seem to notice when Angel got up and ran off, he was holding a small monster truck, rolling it slowly across the carpet. Angel poked his head into the living room to see Vaggie kneeling down beside Alastor. 

"Alastor.....let's put the cars up for a little bit okay bud?" Vaggie said softly. "Do you want to go make cookies? You can make them whatever shape you like, i'll even let you eat some of the dough," She smiled. 

Angel quickly turned to Charlie when he heard Vaggie say that. "Can I eat some to?" He asked with a smile. "Please? I won't eat all of it!" He giggled as he sat down at the table, a big smile on his face. He watched Charlie roll out the dough with a smile, there was a pile of halloween cookie cutters beside him and he began to look through them, finding ghosts, spiders, gravestones and black cats. He smiled as he grabbed the spider. 

Charlie gave a gentle chuckle as she rolled out the dough as carefully as she could. Angel had helped Vaggie make it earlier that morning. "You can buddy, but you can't have very much. You gotta have room for dinner," She smiled and ruffled his hair before going to wash her hands. 

Angel looked up when Alastor sat down in the seat next to Angel. Angel smiled as he handed his new friend some of the cookie cutters. "Here...these are the ones we can use. I'm gonna make a spider!" He grinned proudly as he held up the cookie cutter, but his smile faded a little when he saw that Alastor was paying him no mind. He was too busy playing with the pile of flour on the table. 

Angel huffed quietly, resting his cheek in his hand as he waited for Vaggie and Charlie. He liked Alastor a lot, but he wished he wouldn't ignore him. Angel tapped Alastor's shoulder but it took a little while before Alastor turned his head to look at Angel. 

"Cookie cutters," Angel tried again, pointing to the pile. "Pick some," He smiled. "We're gonna push them into the dough and then we're gonna cook them!" Angel explained as he began to push his spider cookie cutter gently into the dough. "See?" 

Alastor nodded and he picked up a cookie cutter of a pumpkin. He pushed it into the dough and held the little pumpkin cookie gently in his hand. 

"Yeah!" Angel encouraged with a smile. "It's a pumpkin!" He grinned as he put his cookie on the pan. 

Alastor gave a quiet grunt before he promptly ate the cookie in his hand. This made Angel laugh, a big happy smile on his face. He shook his head. "No no! We gotta cook 'em!" He said, giving a round of adorable giggles. "Do it again, and this time, put it on the pan okay? No eatin' yet," He smiled. He really liked Alastor. He was funny. 

Alastor grunted again and he pushed the pumpkin into the soft dough. He picked up the dough and set it very gently on the pan. He grinned wide and he began to shake his head once more, like he was saying no. But he was only really happy. 

Angel giggled again as he began to cut out a few more different cookies. He looked up at Charlie and he gave her a big smile, he wanted her to know that he wasn't mad at Alastor for being too loud anymore. He was having fun with Alastor. 

The two boys were making cookies for close to 30 minutes before Alastor began to get upset. Angel looked over at his friend curiously, Alastor had stopped doing cookies and was sitting looking down at his lap. Alastor was crying, and was making angry grunts and noises. Angel didn't know how to help him, but he didn't like seeing him upset. Was it because they were almost out of dough? Because his shirt was covered in flour? Angel didn't know. It didn't seem as if Charlie or Vaggie knew what was wrong either. 

It was hard to decipher what was wrong when Alastor couldn't tell them. Alastor was like a baby, Angel shook his head, he didn't like the analogy. Alastor was a lot smarter than a baby, Angel didn't like being compared to a baby so he was mad at himself for comparing Alastor to one. Alastor was an adult, and so was he. And adults didn't panic, they thought about the situation and found an answer. Like scientists! Angel was going to be a scientist. 

He looked around the table for something to help when suddenly he saw his phone lying beside the flour. He grabbed it and he opened it up to an app that would speak whatever picture was pressed. Sometimes when he got upset or angry, words were hard for him, so he used this app to help him speak. The phone would speak for him, and now it would speak for Alastor. Angel felt smart for thinking of it. "Alastor....w-write whats wrong," Angel said and he tried to give Alastor the phone. 

Alastor didn't seem to like so many people talking to him at once. He yelled and pushed at Charlie, trying to get her away from him. He didn't seem to try to hurt her, he seemed to just want her not so close. He opened his eyes and saw the phone, he looked up at Angel before practically ripping the phone from his hands. 

Angel jumped a little bit and he backed up. He didn't like Alastor like this. His friend was angry and he didn't like it. 

"Bang," The phone said rather loudly. Angel was confused, he didn't know what that meant. But he watched as Charlie and Vaggie moved back to give Alastor more space, the male seemed to visibly calm down. Angel seemed to understand. Bang meant that everything was too loud. Too many people talking. A bang was a very loud noise, so Alastor must of used that to tell everyone they were being too loud. Angel smiled. Alastor was smart, he wasn't a baby, Angel was still made at himself for thinking that. 

Alastor was quiet for a long time, typing on the phone. Eventually the machine spoke. "Burger," The machine spoke. 

Charlie seemed to relax when the phone said that and Angel turned his head to look up at her. "Oh....are you hungry?" She asked and Alastor gave a nod. 

"Burger," The phone said again before he put it on the table, Angel picked it up and wiped the flour away. He was kind of hungry to, he hoped they could go for a car ride. If Alastor wanted a cheeseburger maybe they could go to McDonalds. He hoped so, he wanted to show Alastor the cool toys you could get.

Vaggie smiled warmly at the two of them. "You want a burger Al?" She smiled. "I think we can make that happen. You wanna go somewhere to get it?" She asked. 

Alastor gave a quick jerky nod, he was rocking in his chair, moving his whole body forward and backwards, sometimes tipping the chair back a little bit. Angel frowned, he didn't like seeing Alastor so upset. 

"Let's get you dressed them sweetie, then we can go for a car ride and get you a burger," Charlie smiled and held a hand out. Alastor took it and he stood up and walked down the hall with Charlie.

Angel frowned and he turned to Vaggie. "Alastor's already dressed..." He observed quietly, watching as Vaggie began to clean up the cookie dough and flour. "Why does he need help?" He asked. 

Vaggie continued to clean as she spoke. "Public places can be overwhelming for Alastor sometimes, and he has a hard time making it to the toilet when he's in public, even in the car. He has to wear protection so he doesn't make a mess if he has an accident," She explained very gently. 

Angel frowned, he couldn't imagine what that must be like. He wrapped his arms around himself and nodded. Maybe he could help Alastor, show him that the toilets weren't that bad. He wondered why public was overwhelming, it was scary sometimes, but not all the time. Angel was learning a lot with his time with Alastor. He liked Alastor a lot and he wanted to help him, and show him that even if he did have accidents, it was okay, that he wasn't going to laugh at him. Angel was going to be his friend, he was going to protect Alastor and love him. He was going to be his best friend in the whole world.


	4. Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor and Angel get ready for bed, but as all teenagers do, end up staying up a little too late having heart-to-heart conversations.

Dinner was amazing, Angel couldn't remember the last time he'd gotten McDonalds so it was a nice treat for him. He and Alastor traded fries because Alastor had gotten a large and didn't like his fries. 

When they got home it was almost 6:00 at night, Angel was getting tired, he normally went to bed around 8, and he was beginning to settle down. While Charlie took Alastor into the bathroom to help him have a shower, Vaggie sat on the couch with Angel for some before bed snuggles. 

Angel smiled as he cuddled up to Vaggie, she was running her fingers through her hair and it felt really nice. Angel was all bundled up in his blanket, holding his little spider plushie close. The spider's name was Fang, and it was his favorite plushie because he was pink. He loved the color pink, many people made fun of him for it because pink was a more girly color, but he burhsed it all off. Pink was a manly color. 

He hugged Fang closer to his chest. "Vaggie?" He asked with a quiet yawn, rubbing his eyes. "Is Alastor gonna stay with us forever?" He asked quietly. 

Vaggie chuckled and she smiled at him, pulling the blanket closer. "Well....forever is a really really long time. But I hope so, I hope you and him will be with Charlie and I forever. We both love you   
guys very very much," She gently kissing Angel's forehead. 

Angel smiled wide when she said that and he looked up at her. "Love us lots and lots?" He asked, his voice sounding hopeful. 

Vaggie chuckled once more and she hugged Angel close to her. "Even more than that!" She said and ruffled his hair when Angel gave her a happy giggle. 

"I want Alastor to stay forever," Angel said as he relaxed against her. "He's amazing," 

\----

Charlie and Vaggie were looking for a bigger apartment to better house 4 people, but for now they all lived in the little one, and that was just fine. Because the apartment was so little, Alastor would be sharing a room with Angel. Neither of the boys minded very much, it was like a dorm room, they each had their own bed, and their own space. 

It was nearly 9:00 by the time Alastor had his medications, and had everything sorted for his first time going to bed in his new home. Angel was laying on his side, watching a movie on his iPad when Alastor walked in with Vaggie. 

Vaggie helped lay Alastor down with his plushie and tucked him in, she pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead before walking over to Angel. 

"You know the rules sweetheart," She said gently. "No iPads," She said, she gently kissed his forehead. 

Angel nodded slowly and he turned YouTube off before setting the iPad on the nightstand and curling up.

Vaggie gently tucked him in and kissed his temple once more. "Alastor's got Charlie's phone to talk with, so if he needs anything he'll wake you up alright? And you can come get us for anything. I love you, and goodnight sweetheart," She said before turning the light out and walking to the door. She closed it behind her and the two boys were laying comfortably in the darkness. 

Angel closed his eyes and began to drift off to sleep, he remained in the comfortable state right inbetween sleep and wake, feeling almost as if he were floating. He was roused when Alastor's phone suddenly began to speak. 

"Hungry," It said and Angel giggled a little bit. 

"No Al. We can't eat, we already ate dinner," Angel said with another little giggle, he rolled over to face Alastor and he could barely see his friend through the darkness. 

Alastor was quiet for a little while, but his face was illuminated by the phone's light. He moved the phone a little bit when it began to speak once more. "Angel. Home. New. Love. Mama. Mama. Mama. Underground," He said. 

Angel frowned when he listened to Alastor, he felt his eyes beginning to fill with tears and his breath hitched a little bit. He missed his Mama too. He missed her so much. There were some days when he got angry and Charlie and Vaggie for not being his Mama. He knew he was being unfair, but controlling his emotions was very hard for him, especially the more scary ones like anger. 

"Cry?" Alastor's phone asked. 

Angel wiped his eyes and he clung to his little spider close. "Our Mama's aren't underground," He said softly. "Their bodies are. But they don't need those anymore," Angel talked slowly, his voice breaking as he tried not to sob. "T-they are in Heaven......T-that's what Vaggie said," He said and he wiped his eyes. 

"What is that?" Alastor responded through his phone. 

"I-I don't know," Angel said. "I wanna.....wanna r-research it," Angel whimpered, clinging to his toy. "B-but it's a really safe space. They are happy, they lookin' down on us," He explained quietly. 

The two boys were both silent for a long while, and it was Angel who spoke first. "Alastor....? Can I sleep with you?" He whispered. 

"Yes." Alastor immediately replied. "No Touch. Face. Belly. Arms. Legs. Hair." 

"I won't. I promise. I pinky promise," Angel said. He quickly climbed out of bed and he practically ran across the room to clamber into Alastor's bed beside him. He curled right up into a little ball, holding Alastor's shirt tightly in his fist. He shut his eyes tightly as he draped the blanket over the two of them. 

Alastor looked down at his friend, Angel was very close. But he didn't push him away. Alastor shifted a little as he pulled his plush toy closer, while Angel had a spider, Alastor had a plush car, it was red and he loved it. Alastor loved cars. 

"Alastor?" Angel whispered quietly after a little while. "Are you tired?" He felt Alastor shake his head. "Yeah.....me neither," He said with a soft sigh. 

"Movie." Alastor spoke, looking down at Angel. 

Angel nodded slowly. "Yeah....let's watch a movie," He smiled as he snuggled against Alastor's chest a little bit. He closed his eyes as Alastor looked through YouTube for a video or a movie. Angel smiled, Alastor was very warm, his heartbeat was slow and gentle, it relaxed him. Alastor's shirt was soft, and he smelled of baby powder. 

"Can I wrap my arms around you?" Angel asked quietly, he felt Alastor nod his head and Alastor very slowly wrapped his arms around Alastor's torso. He felt Alastor tense his arms, heard his breath hitch. Then the boy relaxed a little bit and Angel felt himself relax as well. He snuggled into Alastor and closed his eyes. His belly felt weird, a feeling he didn't recognize. Angel's belly hurt a lot, his anxiety was very mean and it sometimes made him nauseas and crampy, but this wasn't like this. He didn't know how to describe it, the feeling was warm and light, like he had a lot of bubbles in his belly. It wasn't a bad feeling at all. 

"No. Movie." Alastor said and he turned the phone off and set it aside before he hugged his car tightly. He didn't hug Angel back, but that was okay, he didn't need to. Angel felt more relaxed than he had in a lot while. 

"No movie," Angel agreed quietly, he was already mostly asleep. "Let's sleep," He gave a big yawn and gave Alastor a little squeeze as he snuggled closer to him. The two boys fell asleep, safe in each others arms.


	5. Bubbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor and Angel visit horses as a part of their therapy, but they get delayed.

To say that Angel was excited would be the understatement of the century. He loved his therapy with Alastor, they often got to play and yesterday they had gone swimming. The therapy was known as occupational therapy. Designed for Angel to better help him control and understand his emotions, designed for Alastor to help him get better with talking. Alastor had yet to mutter a single word, but he didn't seem to care, he loved his therapy none the less. The both of them did. 

And today they were visiting horses. The large animals were very well-known to help individuals with therapy for a very long time, they were very sweet animals, intelligent and loving. Angel was very very excited, even if they didn't get to ride them, he would be just as happy to pet them. But he hoped he'd be able to brush them.

Charlie and Vaggie had both gotten up early in order to help the boys get dressed and ready to go. It was a two hour drive to the farm, but they would be there all day. Angel and Alastor's therapist had promised to reimburse the couple for gas prices.

Angel was so excited that he was awake at nearly 5:00 in the morning. He giggled as he slid out of bed and walked over to Alastor's bed and he climbed into bed beside the older boy. He giggled and shook Alastor gently. "Al......you gotta wake up," He said. "We gonna go see the horseys!" He said with a big smile. 

Alastor gave a quiet groan and he pulled the blanket over his head, he was excited to go, but he valued his sleep. It had taken him a long while to go to sleep the night before and he was in no hurry to wake up. 

Angel whined and he laid down beside him, wrapping his arms around Alastor's belly. "Please?" He asked quietly. "We gotta get up and eat breakfast so we can go," He said quietly, resting against the pillow with a soft sigh, he didn't want to force his friend, but he was very excited to go and he wanted to get up now! The sun was filtering in through the window, shining on the both of them. 

Alastor replied with a quiet snore, he was sound asleep once again. 

Angel groaned and he rolled out of bed and he walked down to Vaggie and Charlie's room. He slowly pushed open the door and he poked his head in. He walked up to the bed and the two sleeping women, he then crawled into bed and wiggled between them. He hugged his little toy tightly and snuggled into them. 

Vaggie slowly opened her eyes before she sleepily wrapped her arms around Angel. "Hey honey," She mumbled before she closed her eyes and began to fall asleep once again. 

\----

It was another 3 hours before they were ready to leave. At 9:05 AM, the four of them went outside to the car. Charlie helped Angel into the backseat and buckled him in, she kissed his forehead and handed him his toy. At the same time, Vaggie was buckling Alastor into the seat next to Angel, she draped a blanket around him. 

Alastor grinned and he gave a happy yell, he was holding a little toy horse and he held it up proudly as they began to drive away. Angel giggled as he looked at the horses. "Are you excited to see the horses to?" He asked with a smile. Alastor was quick to nod, grinning as he began to gently rock forward and backwards, a very happy stim. 

Angel smiled as he watched Alastor. "Yeah, me to. I wanna brush them," He said. Aside from his toy cars, Angel's favorite toys were his toy horses and ponies, he loved to brush their hair and make them look very pretty. He hoped it would feel the same on a real horse. 

Angel curled up in the seat, hoping to fall asleep. To him, falling asleep in the car was like a time machine, he got there super quick. He closed his eyes and it didn't take him very long for him to be sound asleep, curled up in his seat. But his nap didn't last very long. 

They'd only been in the car for about 40 minutes out of the 2 hours. Alastor had been very quiet for most of the ride, looking down at his lap or out the window. Suddenly, with no warning, he lurched forward a little bit as he vomited into his lap. 

“Alastor!" Charlie gasped and very quickly pulled into a nearby parking lot, the quick turn made Angel awake with a jump. Alastor gave a loud, heart-wrenching sob as he threw up a little bit more. 

Angel whimpered and he covered his nose, not liking the smell of it at all. He closed his eyes tightly and shook his head, Alastor's tears were breaking his heart and making him very sad, he wanted to hug his friend, but not right now, he was dirty. 

Alastor sobbed loudly, moving to take his shirt off. Charlie had opened the back door and was trying to clean him up as best she could, Vaggie had run into the nearby store to get cleaning supplieS. 

"Shhhhh, honey it's okay," Charlie tried to soothe him, she had tears in her eyes. "Hey, hey it's gonna be okay. We're gonna stop and get you some more clothes okay?" She said, gently kissing his temple to try and help him calm down. 

Alastor was frantically shaking his hands, moving to take his pants off. He was crying so hard his face was all red. Inbetween his sobs, he was making angry groans. He was overstimulated, Charlie was talking too much and too close, Angel was talking to Charlie and it was all too much. Alastor screamed and his fingers entangled in his hair, beginning to pull as he desperately kicked at the back of Vaggie’s chair. Alastor wasn’t trying to be badly behaved, everything was just too much and he didn’t know what to do, so he lashed out in a desperate attempt for it to stop. 

But Alastor was 21, and he was very strong. He could really hurt himself. Charlie grabbed Alastor’s wrists and pried them away from his hair. Alastor yelled again, tossing his head and banging it against his headrest. He sobbed as he curled his legs up close to his chest before kicking again. 

Charlie was crying now to, Alastor had been overstimulated before but never quite this bad. She fell quiet and looked over at Angel, wishing she could hug the scared boy, but she couldn’t risk letting go of Alastor’s hands. 

The absence of voices seemed to help, because eventually Alastor’s head still and he let it loll to the side, eyes focused on Angel. Alastor reluctantly let his legs still as well, they were caked in vomit and he smelled faintly of urine. 

Charlie slowly let go of Alastor‘s hands and watched as they settled on his lap. “That’s it honey....” She said softly, running her fingers through his hair. “Good job sweetheart.” She spoke gently, wanting him to relax. 

Charlie stayed with the two scared boys, cooing to them and telling them they were both well behaved, that she loved them and that it was all going to be okay. It was 20 minutes before Vaggie came back with a new pair of pants and some cleaning supplies. 

“Oh honey....” Vaggie saw all three of them crying and it broke her heart. “Angel baby, can you get out and come over here so I can clean Alastor up?” She asked quietly. 

Angel quickly nodded, the car was stinky and it made him sad. He quickly scrambled out of the car with his plushie and ran to Charlie, hugging her tightly. 

Charlie hugged him tightly. “Shhhhh, it’s okay honey,” She promised, kissing his cheek. “You did so good. I know that was scary, but it’s alright,” 

“A-Alastor is sad!” Angel sobbed as he clung to her. “H-he.....he hurts himself,” He whispered, the poor boy was trembling. 

“He does,” Charlie whispered, picking Angel right up, holding him close. “Have you ever felt...like everything is just too much. Too loud, or too bright, and you feel as if you might just explode if it doesn’t stop?” She asked. 

Angel nodded slowly, hiding his face in her shoulder. “Y-Yeah....s-sometimes the...the m-mall makes me feel like that,” 

Charlie nodded, gently rocking from side to side. “That’s how Alastor felt just now. We were both talking, and that on top of everything else was just to much for him. But I don’t want you to think it was your fault sweetheart. You were worried about him,” 

Angel nodded once more. “O-okay...” He whispered quietly. “C-Charlie?” He whispered. “I-i love a lot of people,” Angel said. “And I get happy when I see them, I get sad when they sad, angry when they angry. But.....l-last night. W-we was snugglin’ on the couch. A-Alastor and me. He....he hold my hand under the blanket. He does that a lot. He-he says he wants to know i not goin’ anywhere. And my belly felt funny. L-like....like bubbles in my tummy. And...and when I-I saw Alastor jus’ now. So upset. I felt.....felt more sad than usual. I wanted to hug him tightly, and-and hold his hand. Seein’ him cry and angry, made my chest hurt. My chest hurts...r-right here,” He leaned back so he could point to the center of his chest, right where his heart was. 

“Oh honey,” Charlie smiled as she nuzzled against Angel. “You care about Alastor. You love him,” She said. “That feeling in your belly is normal. It’s like....it’s something your brain does to tell you your happy. To tell you that Alastor makes you happy.” 

Angel giggled quietly and he glanced back at the car. “Alastor makes me very very happy,”


End file.
